


《出逃失败》

by Xawyer



Category: ordinary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xawyer/pseuds/Xawyer
Kudos: 11





	《出逃失败》

*猎奇重口，不接受请退出  
*为肉而肉的倡堕，腻但不香  
*不追求生理结构正确，有器官改造  
*24小时惩罚活动还有100fo点梗产物  
《出逃失败》  
你知道那个藏在星际交易市场的高级红灯区吗？  
那里是人人都喜欢的天堂。新政府上任后，制订了完备的管理条例。嫖客可以找到自己喜欢的类型，性工作者也可以拒绝嫖客不合理的要求。  
但这里也是一个人的地狱。  
前任的殖民领主，是红灯区里最低贱的人，也是唯一不被条例保护的人。他是地位低下的人最喜欢的肉便器，也是上层成功人士最中意的实验对象。  
总而言之，自从解放了殖民区之后，他就与“性”绑定在了一起，甚至失去了自己的名字。  
“啊，你问我他用起来怎么样？”有着深蓝色皮肤的女性身下抽插的动作不停，右手扯着身下人半长的头发用力，“也就一般般吧，毕竟是被万人骑过的…呼——”她长叹一声把精液射进里面。  
身旁人大笑着赞同她的万人骑论断，而她本人则“啵”的一声抽出性器，把因为高潮而痉挛的男性扔在地上。马上就有其他人补上了空缺的位置，不仅是身后，连男性的嘴里也塞得满满当当。  
对了，说到女性，这一星系不管是男性还是女性都有完备的两性器官，但只有部分有孕育生命的能力，那些人被称为雌性。曾经这个星系人种被称为落后的人种，他们因此接受了荒唐的殖民。不过，现在这样的生理特性，让他们得以在曾经的殖民暴君身上耀武扬威。  
“唔…嗯——！”曾经的霸主现在正翻着白眼迎来今天不知道第几个的高潮，两颊鼓着，大量的精液从嘴角涌出。  
“喂，给我好好含住啊！”正被口交服务的女性狠狠地给了他一巴掌，“都吃过这么多了还不会吗？”  
旁边人哄笑着，穿着高跟鞋的脚踩在他隆起的肚子上毫无同情地用力。  
“噫——！不唔！”  
他求饶的呻吟被粗大的性器堵在了喉咙口，涕泗横流地抽搐着，松弛的后穴喷出了之前射进去的精液，细卵还有跳蛋似的道具。液体混合着硬物从体内喷出，被刺激的前列腺再次将他带上高潮，他疲软的性器已经射无可射，漏出了清水似的尿液，然后他昏死了过去。  
因为喉头的收缩，享受口交的女性很快被榨干了精液，她满意地抽出了巨物，用它拍了拍男性沾满各种液体的脸，牵出了暧昧的银丝。  
“不够玩啊，地球人的体力也太差了吧。”  
“而且玩了这么久都松成这样了。”穿高跟鞋的女性用鞋尖戳了戳有些外翻的穴口，男性无意识地动了动，更多的液体涌了出来。  
“松也没关系，换更大的就好了嘛。”  
一旁身高两米的红皮鬼族在众人调笑地注视中吐出一口烟雾，把烟头摁在男性布满青紫指痕的臀部熄灭。  
“今天大人说要让他松到可以接受拳交，我奉命行事咯。”  
于是下一轮的欺凌开始了。

他没有放弃逃跑，他一直在计划着。  
那些外星女人以为让他无数次高潮就可以把他改造成不会思考的充气娃娃，所以她们没有使用让智商退化的药物，毕竟偶尔会因为被羞辱而反抗的猎物吃起来才更香。  
但他不是。  
他成功地诱骗到了一个有地位的嫖客，嫖客是个有性虐倾向的双角鬼族，因为血腥的癖好没有人愿意在她享用他时加入。他藏起了嫖客用来性虐的玻璃制品，只要有机会，他就会杀死独自一人的嫖客，如同重获利齿的笼中狼。  
“哈，好大……”他低头将嫖客的性器含进嘴里，用嫖客的尾巴自慰。  
有着三角形头部的尾巴剐蹭着被调教得敏感无比的肠道，他把尾巴一直塞到再也塞不进去，肚子上甚至可以看到尾巴颤动的痕迹。  
“嗯啊——！”摆动着腰部，他一次次控制着最尖的部分撞击在前列腺上，发出变了调的呻吟。嫖客将他的乳尖拉长，红肿的乳头渗出了微白的汁水。  
“精液喝的不够啊，奶都没有了。”嫖客给了他的屁股狠狠一巴掌，被养得丰润的臀部掀起一层肉浪。  
乳尖的瘙痒盖过了疼痛，他冲嫖客挺着胸部，用尾巴抵住前列腺处来回摩擦，嘴里吞吐得更加卖力。  
“要喷，喷了——”他吐出嘴里的性器发出浪叫，用手挤压着自己并不丰满的乳肉，挺起腰部，却因为前端被粗大的尿道棒堵住而无法射精。  
嫖客不满地捏紧他的乳尖往下一拽，他欢愉的呻吟变得痛苦，胸前流下了稀薄的液体。被扩张的后穴收缩着，挤出了混杂着精液的黏液。他用后面高潮了。  
嫖客按着他的头，一边用性器肏他的喉咙，一边用指甲抠挖他的乳孔。他抽搐着哭喘，只换来嫖客更加有兴致地肏干。  
虽然脑子里已经爽得一片空白，他还是颤抖地掏出了准备已久的凶器，割断了嫖客的尾巴。  
“啊啊啊！！”嫖客发出惨叫，因为尖利的声音而清醒，他按照计划地咬断了嫖客的性器。  
在巨大的疼痛中嫖客休克了。  
但事情没有他想象的顺利，嫖客断了的尾巴就如同壁虎的断尾一样疯狂地抽动了起来。  
“哈啊！不，噫——！高，高潮了！！”他猛地向后一仰头，细腰弯出了不可思议的弧度，过电一般的刺激让他收紧穴口，所有的液体都堵在了体内。嫖客的尾巴把肚子里所有的液体都搅得乱七八糟，尾巴尖振动着刺向前列腺。  
“噫啊——！！那里不！”强烈的刺激如同潮水把他淹没，肚子里的液体咕咕作响，但收缩的穴口怎么都没办法打开。他用已经抽了筋的双腿支撑着，保持腰部上弯的姿势，试图扒开自己软烂的穴口。但臀上粘腻的润滑液不仅让他一次次失败，还加重了穴口的瘙痒，他流下崩溃的生理泪水。  
“哈，哈啊……”他翻了个身，鼓起的腹部压在床上，仍然没有办法把内里的液体挤出。他放弃似的瘫软在床上，痉挛着度过了漫长的高潮期。高潮结束时尾巴仍然在颤动着，他想起前端还插着尿道棒，于是用手把带着凸点的尿道棒一口气抽出。因为长时间的堵塞，紫红色的前端没能射出精液，而是流淌出了混杂精液地尿液。  
他支起身，将穴口在床单上摩擦着，但体内的东西还是不能够排出。他看向嫖客头上的尖角，被情欲冲撞的思绪混乱，他决定用那角把穴口打开。  
嫖客像死狗一样一动不动，他把湿润的穴口对准尖角一屁股坐下。  
“哈啊，太深了！唔啊啊！”断尾被尾巴尖捅进更深的位置，神经被刺激着比先前更用力地抽搐起来。他用双手掐住嫖客的脖子稳定身形，随着更强烈的高潮逐渐收紧了双手。  
“——！”嫖客因为缺氧而清醒，却无法发出任何声音，他后穴溅出的液体糊住了嫖客的眼睛，嫖客挣扎起来，却越来越无力。  
“哈，哈哈哈……”感受到身下的嫖客已经彻底失去气力，他发出干涩的笑。费力地将角拔出，他用手将尾巴一下子抽出，借助高潮的穴肉排出了之前灌入的脘肠液精液还有酒液。  
高潮后的双腿颤抖着，腿缝间一片泥泞，他把仍在轻轻扭动的尾巴捅进嫖客吐出白沫的嘴里。  
终于可以逃了。胸中莫名的情绪膨胀着，不知道是推翻压迫的畅快，还是苦痛解脱的平静。  
但还没等他有下一步动作，后脑就传来一阵剧痛，天旋地转后眼前黑了下去。

“——大人…猎物抓……”  
“雌性……”  
“手术…惩……”  
再次醒来的时候，他已经不再是“他”了。  
“醒了？”朦胧的视线里出现了一个熟悉的女人。  
他被冷汗逼得清醒，眼前这个人他再熟悉不过了，是和他一起殖民的帮凶，本来应该死在断头台上的，为什么……  
“为什么我在这？”女人温婉地笑了笑，鲜红的唇彩反射着令人不寒而栗的光芒，“因为我不是你一边的人哦。”  
她是卧底，是叛徒。  
女人笑着：“先别关心我啦，不去看看你自己的处境吧。”  
他这才觉得身下传来酥麻的感觉。  
“外星的改造技术很厉害的哦。熟悉吗，这个感觉。”  
他惊恐地发现身下装有两根假阴茎的炮机正在高速抽插着，被填满的充实感和高潮将临的酥麻渐渐清晰。但少了些东西。  
“那个阴道是用你的肉棒改造的哦，保留了不少神经呢，舒服吗？”  
“你！”他挣扎起来，希望这只是场噩梦。  
女人露出意味不明的笑容，手上一点也不留情地将他的小腹狠狠按下：“你看，你已经是合格的雌性了哦。”  
“啊啊啊！”高速运动着的粗长硬物撞击在内壁深处，他感觉肚皮快被顶穿了，然而女人的手还在不断下压，他一次次被钉在快感的死胡同里。  
“不！不要！唔嗯……太快……”向后仰头，他翻白的眼里不住地流泪，四肢扭曲僵直着。  
“哎呀，真可怜，那就让你休息一下吧？”女人好心地停止了炮机，将假阴茎拔出了两个淌水的肉穴。  
然而这并没有让他感到轻松。相反的，空虚的瘙痒感从双穴中蔓延开来，仿佛有指甲从湿软淫靡的穴肉里挠到深处。他忍不住摆动起腰部，而往常应该填满穴肉的炙热肉棒却没有填入。  
“给我，呜……”想被满足的感觉战胜了机智，或者说，在药物的帮助下战胜了理智。  
女人露出满意的笑容：“求我。”  
“求你！求你！”他像是抓住了救命稻草一样，伸出舌头舔润嘴唇做出挑逗的动作。两个已经扩张得无法合拢的淫穴开合着，邀请女人深入。  
“怎么办呢……”女人还是笑，“我可是地球人哦，没有那根东西呢。”  
他哭喊起来，不管什么都好，什么都可以吞下，快插我吧！  
“快插我，快插进来！”他想起曾经学过的句子，“求您，大人，惩罚我的骚穴吧！骚穴要吃精液！淫奴饿了！”他扭曲着笑容。  
如果没有被驯服，他是不会轻易说出这些话的。但现在不一样了。  
“那好吧，你要全部吃下哦。”  
女人把炮机重新打开，抽插着的道具捅进了他的身体里。  
“啊啊啊——”他嘶哑地叫喊着，脸上是被满足后痴傻一般的表情。  
女人看着扭动着让炮机插得更深的他，他现在已经不再是准备出逃的狼了，不过是一具只会追求快感的肉体罢了。  
“把他的眼睛蒙上吧，就像之前一样。但他不配再看见我了。”  
身旁高壮的红皮鬼族应了声“遵命大人”，用黑布将他的眼睛蒙住，然后插上了养料供给的挂瓶。他被允许永远沉浸在欲望之中，不在醒来。  
—end—


End file.
